HetaOni Dream of Reality
by Blue-Inventations
Summary: When Italy watches Japan play an RPG game called Ao ONI, he goes to bed only to have a traumatizing nightmare which consists of the events of HetaOni. It's now up to Germany and Japan to help comfort him. (Completed for now. May continue!)


**Hello! Blue here. This is a story based off of a HetaOni headcannon that I once read. Italy watched Japan play his Ao Oni game on his laptop, which resulted in his own dream, replacing all the characters for him and his friends. All of the events that happened in HetaOni were only Italy's dream. Thank goodness! Now I hope you enjoy my first story! **

Italy couldn't breath. He couldn't muster a single breath of intake into his lungs. Where was he? He didn't understand. He thought that he had died—only to return home to Holy Rome. However...he was in a strange place. He finally was able to inhale oxygen, coughing and sputtering loudly, sitting straight up in bed. Someone next to him—was it the ONI? Sat up as well, reaching out muscular arms to him.

"No!" He yelled, trying with all of his strength to get away. Where were his friends? Was he dead but in hell?

"Italy!" The ONI cried out to him, but with the voice of...

"G-Germany?" Italy trembled as he ceased to move, accepting the embrace of what was actuallyGermany.

"Yes, Italy, I am here. Are you alright?" Germany said, a little frightened. He had never seen Italy so...scared. Not even on the battlefield.

Italy breathed hard, eyes wide open, looking at the surroundings. They were in Germany's bedroom, as safe as ever...no mansion. No strange, twisted all too familiar room. No other countries. Just them.

"I-I must have had a nightmare."

Germany looked at Italy, concern in his eyes. Italy's eyes were still open. Dilated and panicked. Why were they open? They never open for more than a few seconds. His hair curl...was jagged. Messed up beyond what it usually was like after sleep.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Germany asked.

"I-I...don't really remember..."

At that moment, the door slightly cracked open, revealing Japan with...his laptop.

"Is everything alright in here?" The country asked.

"Japan?" Germany responded. "Have you been awake all this time?"

"Yes,I have. This horror RPG is really addicting. I want to find out what happens next...sorry for bothering you. Is Italy-Chan okay?"

"Y-yes, japan, I just had a nightmare," Italy said quietly.

Japan looked troubled. "I am sorry. How regrettable. You must have got it from watching me play this last night. It can be disturbing."

Germany got curious. What could possibly be disturbing enough it make someone have such a dream? Yes, Italy was sensitive...but he had, once again, never seen him as scared, not even on the battlefield.

"Let me see it." He requested to japan.

"Yes, Germany." Japan walked over to the bed and handed the laptop to him. Germany was not expecting what was actually shown on the screen.

"This is the game?"

"Yes."

"How can this be disturbing, let alone addicting? All of it is pixilated!"

"You'd be surprised."

"What's it about?"

"A group of friends decide to go explore a haunted mansion..."

Italy, having been watching the two, confused, began to get a distant throbbing pain in his skull.

He didn't remember watching a horror RPG with japan...but then he heard the words that japan used to explain the plot. "Doomed to save them through numerous time loops, having it end in vain."

It came back.

Take us back! One, two, three, mansion. Birds wishing by. Mochi. Bloodstained walls with numbers, Four, five, six. Death of a loved one, I have your memories, seven, eight, nine. Holy Roman Empire, fading into the light. Flowers all around. Clocks are all he could see, haunting his very mind and soul. Bible, red, journal, red, green,blue, white. Again and again and again. Take us back! One two three, seven eight nine, ten eleven twelve. Fratello. I won! Bear the cross, bear the cross...remove this cup from me. Blind, magic, seer. Fight. Make it out alive! Thirteen fourteen fifteen. All alone. As people. Blood. More blood. Holy Rome. You'll have to run after me. Another death. Not another mistake! Be the piano. Friends. Death. Death. Death...ONI...Steve...I promise...

He was not aware of Germany and Japan staring at him. His eyes were unfocused, his face pale, body shaking.

"Italy!" Exclaimed Germany. Shaking him by the shoulders, Italy was them snapped out of his reverie. His eyes filled with tears.

"I remember!" Italy frantically belted out in half a whisper, half a yell. "We came into a mansion for fun and games! Only to be trapped in! You all died! I-I...had to go back to get you! I kept making mistakes!"

Japan looked spooked. "Like...in Ao ONI. Italy, it's alright, it was only a nightmare. That is exactly what happens in my game."

Italy reached out for Germany, slowly calming down. His curl was a little less messed up, his eyes less dilated.

"Y-yeah...a nightmare." Germany held Italy close, soothing his mind.

Sensing that he was no longer needed, japan apologized to them both and left the room. He closed his laptop as well...for some reason, he did not feel the need to play anymore. Italy's nightmare had only put the plot of the game in respect to his own life and friends, making it much less desirable. Japan didn't want to think of such things at that time. He decided to take a bath and go to bed.

Back in the room, Germany still held Italy, talking soothing words to him until they both fell asleep.

Germany and Japan were happy the next morning to find Italy oblivious to the night before. He did not remember his dream or what had happened. His mind found it too traumatizing.

Germany was especially glad for this. He never let it on to anybody...but Italy's nightmare had disturbed him as it disturbed Italy. He never saw such fear in his friend. It was not a pleasant sight to see. And even after that time, after Italy long forgot the dream...Germany would sometimes catch Italy glancing to a corner, eyes open, that fear somehow present in himself. That dream was more than a dream, Germany thought. It was an actual experience. And he hoped with all hopes that it would not jump out of dream world to reflect upon them.

"World meeting is tomorrow, right?" Asked Germany to japan.

"Yes."

"Well... I guess we'll get training before them."

"Yes."

"Yes."

~the end


End file.
